Caught
by Ra Sadistic One
Summary: NaraSess. NC. Reference to incest. Tentacles. Yaoi. “All Work And No Play Means You’re Easy Prey”


Caught

"All Work And No Play Means You're Easy Prey"

Naraku chuckled. "Sesshomaru… This is the last time you walk uninvited into my territory..so I think I'll have a little fun…" He licked his lips in anticipation – if all would go right, the demon lord would become a little less …lordly… in the next few hours.

"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way. Either you undress yourself or I do it for you – most likely by shredding those silks of yours. Your choice," he practically whispered as he stepped towards Sesshomaru.

The youkai growled threateningly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know better than to growl at me. Resisting will only make it that much harder on you… and that much better for me. Heh." He smirked. "How this ends up is all up to you and that attitude of yours. Honest."

Sesshomaru stopped growling but did not give up on glaring at Naraku. "You will do no such thing to me. No one compares to this Sesshomaru." He crossed his arms as he said it, trying to further prove his point. "Not even you, Naraku. You," he glares harder at Naraku, "have come 1,000 years too early."

"Is that so? Hmm… I find that very...interesting, Sesshomaru…" Naraku almost smiled as he had managed to walk up behind the youkai lord without him realizing. "Because I think you have severely underestimated me…" he licks up Sesshomaru's neck as tentacles restrain his hands and wrists, his hands running over the silken fabric of his clothes as a lover would before slicing through the silks with his claws; eventually the shredded remains of Sesshomaru's clothes piled around his feet, leaving said Inu scowling in rage and frustration.

Naraku teasingly bit into Sesshomaru's neck, not yet piercing the skin, but biting hard enough to let his captive know what he had planned. A mark would be left there, but all in due time…

"On your knees, Sesshomaru. Get on your hands and knees like the dog you truly are. You don't want to make me force you…" he whispered in his ear seductively.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." He was really starting to get pissed off. "Now, Naraku!"

Naraku smiled, crimson eyes sparkling with dark desires and darker promises. "And what…you might spare my life? Unlikely my sweet, sweet Sesshomaru…" he breathed into his ear. His hands ran over the flat, taut stomach and up to his nipples, pinching hard before tracing around them with his sharp nails, reddening the skin.

The tentacles grip on the demon lord lessened enough to give a bit of slack just before Naraku abruptly struck Sesshomaru's back more than hard enough to make him stumble. He struck his back again, and because tentacles had wrapped themselves around Sesshomaru's ankles, said demon found himself only just able to catch himself before he hit the ground.

"Much better...but please, do listen to me next time," Naraku said as he kneeled behind him. "You'll get used to it eventually, I'm sure…"

"Wha…?"

Naraku kissed, licked, and bit his way over Sesshomaru's back, taking his time exploring the supple plane. When he had enough of that he moved on to scratching at his back, marring the perfect, creamy complexion with tiny welts and thin lines of blood.

"Hn.. You are mine now, Sesshomaru…" he whispered it just before he thrust into him, not bothering to give any other warning. His hands were on his shoulders, scratching deep into the skin as he continued to thrust in and out of his captive, only bothering with his own pleasure as of yet. He moaned deeply as Sesshomaru's body still rejected him, or tried to, rather. "You are so tight, koi.." he whispered mockingly. "So painfully delightful…You feel as amazing as you look, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, ignoring the pain and the scent of his blood, his inner demon on the verge of breaking loose. He did not realize that Naraku also had hidden meaning in his words, purposely provoking him so he would let his demon loose.

Naraku groaned again, deeply enjoying everything, including the taunting of his captive. "How is it that you feel so untouched, my sweet? With a body as amazing as yours... Am I really the first to sample you as such, my dear 'Fluffy-sama'?" he whispered seductively yet mockingly.

"…"

Though he received no response he knew it was not the case. He had let himself wander deep into the Inu-youkai's mind. "Oh Fluffy-sama…" He chuckled. "No. I am merely the second, aren't I? Did you let him take you…or did he ravish you as I am now, Sesshomaru?" His hands moved down to his waist, leaving a few scratches as he went. He made sure to dig his nails into the soft skin near his waist and thighs as he gripped harder, thrusting deeper.

"…He…" Sesshomaru winced at the memory.

"You mean that bastard brother of yours actually raped _you_?" he snickered in disbelief. "That is rich…"

Sesshomaru growled again. His eyes bled red.

"Heh. My dear Inu… Learn your place." He smiled darkly at the answering growl he received. He had successfully pushed his dear Sesshomaru over the edge, and so he could now properly put him in his place. He thrust one last time into his captive before he climaxed. He sank his teeth deeply and roughly into his neck, the pain actually making the demon under him howl out in pain and anger.

Licking the blood dripping from his lips, he pulled out. "Mmm…You belong to me, Sesshomaru. You're inner demon, your true self belongs to me as well. Be angry, hate me…It only makes my power over you stronger…" He flipped him over, sliding between his legs. With an arm on each side of Sesshomaru's chest, he lowered himself until he was just hovering over the body beneath him. "You are so beautiful like this…" He raised his left hand to Sesshomaru's cheek, two of his claws delicately tracing over the soft skin and actually puncturing it, leaving two small cuts in their wake. He lovingly licked some of the blood away as it started to trickle down his cheek. "Growl all you want, my sweet, it won't get you anywhere."

He brutally kissed him, biting his bottom lip when the demon started to get angry, infuriating him when his own blood began to run down from the corner of his mouth because of the harsh bite. Naraku smiled as Sesshomaru glared up at him, struggling slightly at the tentacles bringing his legs over Naraku's back and holding them there. One twined itself around his ankles, others wrapped themselves around his calves, thighs, and arms, or searched out sensitive spots on his stomach. "There's no where to run, my pet. Not even those sweet, blood covered claws of yours can save you..but the blood is a nice touch…" He smirked in amusement as the demon struggled harder at the last statement.

"Now, now… is that anyway to treat your Master?" He leaned down, kissing and licking at his right nipple a bit before biting hard, making him bleed. Smiling a bit, he bit down again, this time not only leaving teeth marks around his nipple, but bleeding ones as well.

"And as it seems you don't like me too much, how about this?" his smile widened at the death glare he received. The glaring actually intensified as a tentacle gently pushed its way inside. Naraku moaned. "When we're done here…I will be kind enough to let you take out your aggression, just not on me, my sweet." The tentacle wormed around a little before a second joined it. The tips of both of them teasingly stroked at the captive Inu's prostate, slowly but surely managing to wring small mewls of pleasure from his lips.

When the two had him writhing under Naraku, he gently had them retreat. Before Sesshomaru could moan in protest though, Naraku had gently pushed himself back inside him. This time he went slow, making sure to pleasure Sesshomaru, torturing his mind with the fact that he could actually make him moan with pleasure…

He bit deeply over his mark on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he came again. The brutal force of his fangs pushed Sesshomaru's demon over the edge. The scar faded into a small spider. It was not a mating mark, nor one of complete possession; in a way it was mixed now, considering that it was over a possession mark, and he had gotten Sesshomaru to come… It proved that Naraku was dominant to the Western Lord in every way as well as telling anyone else that they would never have the ability to have him. Ever. Unless of course, Naraku was the one to allow it…as in this case…

Pulling out, Naraku sat beside Sesshomaru in the grass, one knee pulled near his chest, the other comfortably on the ground, one of his arms resting on his knee. He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes slowly turned golden once again as he came down. He slowly released his tentacles from Sesshomaru's body as he said, more than sure of himself, "If you are still angry, take out your aggression on that half-breed brother of yours – at least I want you back, my sweet Sesshomaru…"

Though extremely pissed about what had happened, he did realize Naraku had a point. His brother would never commit to shit, and surprisingly, Naraku did remark him… "What the hell…Could be fun…" A sneer curled on his lips at the thought of what he could do to his brother.

"I'm glad. I would like to see you again in a week's time. Do have fun torturing that brother of yours…Maybe he'll die this time?" Naraku sighed, hoping that would be the case.

"Heh. Maybe he will, O Sadistic One.."

Naraku smiled down at Sesshomaru. "If you do kill him, bring me his head. You can keep his sword as a testament that I do value you very much, my sweet pet. Your value is greater than I could begin to tell you… but go now. Have your fun. I will be waiting, and perhaps, watching. Unless you wish to tell me all the details yourself…" He smirked.

He kissed the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead before leaving the stunned and changed Inu on the grass…


End file.
